Alphabet
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: A whole load of one shots of Booth and Brennan dedicated to the Alphabet. Most of these will be smutty so if you're underage please don't read. Who knew learning the alphabet could be so much fun? Rated M BoothxBrennan
1. Animals

**A/N:** I thought I'd get another chapter fic going just so you all don't get too bored while waiting for the next chapter to _That Little Black Dress_. Well since heaps of people are doing this whole Alphabet thing I thought I'd give it a shot. Yes, Animals I decided to think of something different. (May or may not be listening to Animals by Nickelback right now *shifty eyes*) But anyways any suggestions for the letter B people? Hope you all enjoy this and if you like what you see please review.

* * *

Booth and Brennan struggled to tear off their clothing as they were lost in the passion, his lips lingering along her neck and sucking in the places he knew drove her wild and made her moan while she pulled his shirt over his head. They hadn't seen each other for almost a week, Temperance had been busy identifying skeletal remains and Seeley had been busy with paperwork that he had almost drowned in. Tonight hadn't gone as planned, they were supposed to go out and have a nice catch up dinner and maybe a drink. But then she had worn one of those little dresses that he loved, the ones he could easily get his hands under and made his fingers twitch just at the thought of it. While Booth had only worn a pair of jeans and one of those t-shirts which moulded to his chest showing off his perfectly sculpted chest. Things had gone down hill as the night had progressed, followed by light little touches under the table until neither of them could stand it anymore and Brennan had demanded they get home _straight away_. Booth, being the gentle man he was (even when fuelled by arousal) instantly agreed and now here they were in her apartment, slowly moving their way toward her bedroom.

Temperance let out a loud moan as he continued to suck along her neck, their bodies slowly backing up as they clumsily made their way towards her bedroom. His hands continued to caress her sides before cupping her hips in his hands and lifting her up to press against his body, Brennan's legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as his mouth nuzzled in between the valley of her breasts, taking in her oh-so-alluring scent that drove him crazy almost every day. Brennan moaned louder and rubbed her body against his own, feeling the heat radiating between two barriers of clothing. A gasp left her lips as they bumped into a wall along their way and he growled impatiently against her neck, knowing that if they didn't get to her bedroom soon, he was going to lose it. Seeley wrapped an arm around her body to support her against him while the other one reached forward to yank down the front of her dress his eyes widening at the sight when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her nipples suddenly pearled in anticipation as the cold air hit them and he moved his head down to give them the right attention, swirling his tongue around one for a few seconds before kissing across the valley of her breasts to reach the other one and give it the same attention. Booth felt her soft, little hands in his hair yank him up, their lips met passionately and opened up to each other, tongues duelling for dominance as he pushed off the wall and finally found her bedroom. They backed into the bedroom and Brennan pulled her lips away from his own hesitantly, squealing as her body fell backwards onto the bed her legs opening wide and giving him the perfect view of the panties that lay underneath. Instantly Booth reached down and quickly unzipped his jeans, his eyes resting on hers the whole time as he pulled them down along with his boxers before joining her on the bed.

Booth's body rested on top of Brennan's as he hiked the little dress up to her waist, kissing along her neck as he did so, causing her to moan his name. His head made its way down to nuzzle in between her breasts and Temperance let out a frustrated groan. "Booth." she hissed, suddenly growing impatient. She had waited too damn long for this and now she wanted it more than ever before. Booth chuckled against her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. "I know Bones I know…" His hands smoothed up and down her sides, eyes meeting her own as the cerulean blue sparkled in the dim light of the bedroom. Just from that he knew she wanted this and without any warning he stroked into her, catching Brennan's lips in his own and muffling her groan.

Booth started up a steady rhythm, plunging deeper and deeper each time he moved back inside of her body which rose up to meet his thrusts. "Jesus Christ Bones… you're _so _tight" he groaned as their lips unlocked from each other and she let out a half attempted laugh which turned into another moan as he thrust back inside of her, deeper this time. "_Oh yes… Booth…"_ Temperance whispered breathlessly, her nails raking down his back which would have surely left red marks but neither of them cared, in fact it was quite stimulating to know she was marking him. "_God… yes… so fucking perfect Bones…"_ Booth groaned, feeling her start to grow frantic underneath him and that was his cue. He picked up the pace rapidly, pounding into her body like there was no tomorrow as he continued to suck along the oh-so-very-sweet creamy skin along her neck. There was nothing "love making" about this it was all about the passion as he continued to pound into her. Booth felt his balls tighten as he knew he was close also but he wanted no he _needed_ her to come first. Her body started to shudder and convulse against his own and his spare hand snaked down and rubbed vigorously against her clit, suddenly setting her off into the bliss of her orgasm. Brennan's walls tightened around his cock as she milked him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs, her nails digging deep into his back. Soon his orgasm over took his body after one last thrust, emptying himself into her with a groan.

After the heat of the moment they looked at each other, chocolate brown and cerulean blue eyes wild with desire and passion. Booth lay down next to her and cuddled her to his chest, biting lightly on her earlobe and chuckling as she let out a moan, her body arching back into his. "I guess you're ready for more huh?" he questioned and she turned around to face him, rolling on top of his body and easing herself down onto his now hardened cock. "You'd be guessing right there Booth…" she moaned, kissing along his neck before meeting his lips again. Ready to engage in the heated passion all over again.


	2. Blindfold

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately guys T^T School's been keeping me busy and well, I'm a bit of a procrastinator. Luckily school holidays is coming up soon (and my birthday is next week!) so that should be I will be updating HEAPS of my fics. This little prompt was suggested by **charmingkelsey16**. This was actually A LOT of fun to write (and it took me three hours... yes. Procrastination I blame you!) Hopefully this is up to everyone's standards. Remember if you like what you see, please review. It means a lot to me! Anybody have any suggestions for **C?** I mean there are the pretty obvious ones such as: **Cream, Chocolate **and even** Camera**. So I want to know if anybody has any other ideas or suggestions? Hope you all like this, please review! Thanks! By the way I don't own Bones, although I wish I did!

* * *

Booth grumbled, wondering why the hell he had agreed to do this in the first place. Not like it was a stupid idea or anything, though he hadn't even been the one to plan it. No in fact it was all _her_ fault. With her persuasive squint talk and scientific logic, then again he would always give her what she wanted no matter what. This was Temperance Brennan after all, she was all his finally after five rigorous months of dating. The sex was perfect and it always satisfied him to hear her screaming his name but the other night, Brennan had explained to him that she had an idea that could "spice up their relationship" (Booth wasn't even sure where she had heard that expression before but he figured it had something to do with Angela.) Of course he would have never imagined finding his hands handcuffed (with his very own handcuffs of course) behind the chair and sight restricted by the simple silk tie wrapped around his eyes.

The agent struggled slightly in the chair, his ears straining to hear any particular movement in wide expanse of the apartment but found there was none. How was this supposed to "spice up their relationship" when he was tied to a damn chair and blinded him with his own silk tie that he had been wearing all day? His eyes widened slightly as he heard a slight sound to his right and froze, she was there and he hated the fact that he was tied up like this and that she had the advantage. Booth decided to call out to her hoping that, that way he would be able to figure out where she was.

"Bones, baby? Where are you?" he questioned, body instantly tensing as he felt a warm breath rain down on his neck before soft presses were being pressed against his neck, making him shudder in relief and pleasure. Booth knew he always turned to putty in her hands whenever she used her lips on him.

"I'm right here Booth…" she murmured into his ear, nibbling lightly on the ear lobe and letting out a small laugh at the sound of his moan, stepping away from his body completely, not missing the annoyed groan that left the agent's lips.

Brennan grinned as she watched him there, tied to the chair and completely helpless. Leaving her to do whatever the hell she wanted to do to him. A sudden rush of heat started at her core at the thought of gaining control over him, an arrogant smirk crossing her face. Walking around to his front she watched his expression, knowing that he was trying to work out where she was positioned and possibly thinking of another course of action.

Her eyes trailed carefully over his body before stepping forward, planting herself down onto his lap and not missing the groan as she unmistakably rubbed against the bulge in his jeans. Temperance's lips bet Booth's in a passionate frenzy, biting down on his bottom lip before releasing it and moving to kiss down his neck.

Booth let out a loud groan as her lips left his only to find them kissing along his neck before sucking at the spot behind his ear that always made him groan. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat, wishing he would run his hands up and down her body as those beautiful lips of hers worked wonders on his body. His lips parted to let out panted breaths, Temperance's body grinding against his own as she continued to kiss along his neck; this just had to be the most exquisite of all. Seeley just wished he could see her, oh god what he would do just to see her beautiful creamy flesh and run his hands all over her. It made him wonder what the hell she was wearing, that was if she was wearing anything at all. Maybe it was the little blue lacy set that always drove him wild, her breasts almost spilling from the small cups or maybe it was the dark red set which held such a beautiful contrast against her skin.

"Bones… _oh god…_ what are you wearing baby?" he questioned hoarsely, struggling to keep his voice under control as he felt her fingers fumble with the buttons on his dress shirt. She was going to be the death of him that was certain.

"I thought that was the point of this exercise, to keep you guessing Booth. You're supposed to visualise what's going on." She replied and he swore there was a husky undertone to her voice. All coherent thought wiping from his mind as Booth realised his shirt had been pushed up behind the handcuffs and she started to press kisses along his chest, nipping on his skin every so often.

His mind already started to visualise what was going on, dirty thoughts entering and leaving his mind before being replaced with image after image. Each one dirtier than the last. Booth's hips bucked up at the sudden thought, making Brennan laugh lightly before continuing her torture her kisses moving lower and lower. Seeley realised how heightened his arousal had become as her lips finally pressed against the hemline of his pants before moving away a groan leaving his frustrated lips.

"Bones…." He growled, shifting in his binds suddenly growing aggravated.

Temperance couldn't help but laugh as she watched him bound up and so aroused, a pang of arousal ran through her body before finishing at her core and she tightly pressed her legs together in hope of sating the sudden arousal. Slowly she leant forward; just enough so that her body wasn't pressing against his own but close enough so she could whisper in his ear.

"Well I guess if you really wanted to know what I'm wearing…." She teased lightly, licking around the outer shell of his ear before continuing.

"Remember that lilac set? You know the one with the black frills around the edges with the matching thong and the little black bows? The almost see through material?" Brennan breathed into his ear, enjoying the way his body bucked up instantly against the restraints noticing the way he liked his lips and she revelled in it.

Temperance slowly moved away from his body while he was distracted by the images most likely flooding his mind she dragged a chair from the side and sat down on it. Spreading her legs as far as they could go, ready for her next part of the plan. Her arousal had built up over this little exercise of hers, her now perky and rosy nipples begging to be freed from the confines of the bra while her lower half was aching purely with desire, a small wet patch already forming on the crotch of the panties.

A small hand slowly reached under her bra to pull a breast from its confines while the other made its way down her body to move underneath the hem of the lilac material. A finger slowly moving into her soaked heat, causing a loud moan to leave her lips as the other hand caressed a nipple. Brennan's body arched back into the chair at her ministrations.

"_Oh yes…. Booth… ooohhh…" _she groaned, inserting another finger into her folds and pumping faster, her thumb coming up to brush her clit every so often.

Booth groaned at the loss of contact from Bones, his mind feeding him images of his girlfriend in the skimpy lingerie. Already in his mind, Seeley had removed that skimpy little bra and attached his lips to an aching bud. That was until he was shaken from his reverie at a very realistic sounding moan coming from his partner. Unconsciously, Booth licked his lips his hips bucking up against the restraints again, already feeling his work pants suddenly growing tighter. Oh she was so not doing what he thought she was but then a gasp confirmed her actions.

"Bones, are you doing what I think you-" before Booth could finish his sentence she replied quite honestly.

"Yes Booth, I am _ahhh… _pleasuring myself…" she explained, her sentence ending on a rough groan.

Seeley's head lolled back slightly, struggling once again against his restraints. He could just imagine her, sitting there on the chair, one of her hands plunged down the barely there lilac material while the other worked madly on her breast her eyes rolling back into her head and her lithe body arching back into the chair. The image was enough to almost send him almost go over the edge.

"Bones…" Booth gulped, regaining his voice and trying to ignore his overwhelming arousal.

"Mm…?" Temperance replied on a throaty moan, adding another finger to the mix and brushing against her clit.

"Are you wet baby?"

"_Oooh… fuck yes…"_

"So does that mean if you remove those fingers of yours, you'll be soaked?"

"_Yes… oh yes!_ I-I will be… ahh…"

"So does that mean I can taste you?"

"Of course… in due time… _ooooohh…"_

Booth smirked, knowing from experience that dirty talk made her hot in fact once he had made her come just by fondling her breasts and whispering into her ear. He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting her arousal on her fingers, her panting began to grow more frantic and he could tell she had hit a particular sensitive spot, her back had arched causing the chair to screech slightly against the floor.

Brennan knew she was close, too close for her own liking. Opening her eyes she looked Booth up and down, knowing that if either of them wanted satisfaction from her little idea then she would have to stop. Carefully she dragged her two fingers from inside of her, purposely dragging them across her clit on the way out before striding back over to Booth and leaning over. Her fingers hovering against his lips. A loud gasp left her lips as Booth literally devoured her juices from her fingers.

As soon as he heard her get up from the chair, Booth waited patiently. The familiar scent of her arousal filled his nostrils and as soon as her fingers were placed near his lips he took them into his mouth and devoured her sweet juices. A groan left Booth's lips as she removed her fingers finally before he felt her leave his presence again. The soft sound of fabric hitting the floor grabbed his attention and his body tensed in anticipation of what was to come.

Brennan smiled as she finally removed her bra and panties, throwing them off to the side somewhere before kneeling down near Booth's legs and reached forward, fiddling with his belt buckle before successfully undoing it.

"Lift." She commanded, smirking as he did just so and she pulled down his boxers and pants as a whole to rest around his ankles before straddling his lap, hovering inches above his erection. Her folds slowly rubbed against the head, just enough to tease him.

"Bones, I swear to God if you don't lower yourself down onto me now…" Booth hissed, causing Brennan to let out a heart warming laugh. Her head leant forward, her hot breathing raining down on his ear as she replied.

"Of course, anything for you." Without any warning she lowered herself down carefully, the two of them letting out an extremely loud moan in unison. Carefully Brennan started the pace, moving up and down on Booth's extremely rigid cock her breasts bouncing and swaying due to the movement. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck, sucking and kissing at the skin that lay there, fuelling their arousal even further.

Brennan knew she was dangerously close, placing two hands firmly on Booth's shoulders as she suddenly picked up the pace a loud groan leaving her parted lips as he returned the favour of kissing along her neck before their lips met. The taste of not only her lover but of herself sent Brennan over the edge. Her moan muffled by the kiss as she nipped at his bottom lip, a warm feeling suddenly all over her body as she was lost in the ecstasy of her orgasm.

Feeling Temperance orgasm against him was what triggered his own orgasm, causing him to let out a groan against her lips before he spilled into her, hips bucking up for a final time. His head lolled back again the chair, grumbling at the sudden loss once again of his lover.

Brennan stood up from Booth and smiled, walking awkwardly over to where her discarded bra lay before bending over and picking up the key to the handcuffs. Straddling Booth's lap again she reached behind him and undid the cuffs before removing his blindfold. Her cerulean blue eyes met his chocolate ones before their lips met together in a passionate kiss, tongues delving in Brennan's inner cave.

When their lips finally parted for oxygen, he looked at his partner almost awe struck before a typical Booth grin crossed his features.

"That was… amazing Bones…" he exclaimed, rubbing his slightly red wrists and frowning slightly.

Brennan frowned as she looked at them, humming in agreement before holding his arms in her own hands and kissing the red marks that had been left by the handcuffs.

"I guess I didn't rationalise well enough how much damage the handcuffs would have done…" she murmured, frowning at the chuckle that left his lips.

"It doesn't matter Bones, in fact it was kind of hot…" he whispered in her ear, enjoying the way she shivered at such a light breath. Without any warning her scooped her up and carried her bridal style into her bedroom, the pair of handcuffs resting in his free hand.

"Now it's time for me to have a little fun Bones."


	3. Camera

**A/N:** Two updates in one day. Aren't you all proud of me? (It's because I won't be updating again tonight or tomorrow ;D) At first I had this different planned out for how it was going to end but it took a turn and I ended it the way I did. Hopefully it had enough to do with a camera. Not the kind of camera I think most people were expecting. I hope everyone likes this though and IF you do like what you see PLEASE review ;D Anybody have any suggestions for **D**? I was thinking Dessert or something? I'm sure everyone can think of something better (: I don't own Bones although I really REALLY wish I did :(

* * *

Temperance Brennan let out a sigh as she looked through her wardrobe, every so often she would decide to clean it out and today she wondered if that had been such a good idea after all. For days now, Brennan had been putting this off and for a long while now her closet had been extremely messy.

A smile crossed her face as she reorganised her clothing, remembering that it would be her two month anniversary tomorrow with Booth since they had started dating (keeping it a secret from a very excitable artist and the other squints of course).

She was making more space in her closet for him, just in case he stayed overnight or maybe stayed for a few days longer. As she pulled a box from the side her eyes fell on a Polaroid camera that lay on its side. Quizzically the anthropologist picked it up, it was in good condition and she could barely even remember when she had used it last.

A sudden thought hit Brennan and she smirked, walking out from her closet and glancing around her bedroom. Of course, she had already had an idea for a anniversary present for Booth but since she hadn't been able to see him in what had seemed an eternity (even though it had only been a week or so).

Carefully she placed the camera on the bed and smirked, carefully undoing her blouse and unzipping her skirt until it hit the floor in a small pile before clambering onto her bed. Never before had she done this but maybe Booth would have a nice little surprise waiting on his office desk the next morning.

Booth sighed, running a hand absentmindedly through his hair as he walked into his office. It was too early to be working, he figured especially when it was his two month anniversary. He hadn't even had time to go out and buy her a gift let alone see her. Oh how he missed those beautiful cerulean blue eyes, her wonderful lips that did wonders whenever they hit his skin and not to mention her body. The creamy white skin that always amazed him whenever she was naked in front of him, made him want to drool.

"Agent Booth, there's a large envelope from Dr. Brennan on your desk." An agent informed Booth as he walked past Booth who was just opening the door to his office.

"Mm thanks." Was his simple reply, aggravated to be shaken from his reverie in which he had taken his Bones against the wall and already stripped her of her clothes.

_It's probably just about our latest case anyway. God damnit, why can't I see her?_ Booth thought in frustration, flicking on the lights to his office as he walked over to his desk and picked up the large envelope. On the front was a sticky note and he peeled it off the folder, eyes scanning over the familiar scrawl.

_Dear Booth, I thought this might cheer you up. Happy Two Month Anniversary. Once you've gone through the photos, text me then come to my office. Love, Bones._

Booth rolled his eyes and scrunched up the sticky note, throwing it in the bin with a sigh. Only she could be so literal and find case notes "fun". His finger opened up the edge of the envelope, pulling off the covering and a frown crossed Seeley's features as he peeked inside. Instead of the usual large pieces of paper all he could see were a few small Polaroid sized photos making his heart leap for half a second.

Digging into the envelope he pulled them out, brown eyes widening at the photos he held in his hand. _Holy shit._ His jaw dropped before sitting down at his desk, flicking through each little photo of her in nothing but his favourite lilac panty and bra set with matching cream frills.

Each position she was in was more provocative than the last, one in particular had her legs splayed across the bed, almost open in invitation while her face radiated pure innocence. Brennan's beautiful auburn locks resting in front of her shoulders.

He continued to flick through the almost never ending photos, jaw dropping even more as he sudden reached another set. Except this time the panty and bra set was gone.

"Holy… shit…." Seeley hissed, shifting in his chair as too adjust to the new accommodation of his sudden swelling erection through his work pants. He worked through the photos slower now, her positions changing with each little nude pose now. That was until he noticed in one photo; one hand had moved up to cup her breast while her head lolled back.

_You have got to be kidding me…._ Booth groaned and shifted again, slowly moving towards the next photo his eyes widening even further at the sight of her hand which had been on her breast which was now between her legs. Mouth open slightly and he knew exactly what name had fallen from those lips.

The next photo he moved to made his jaw drop even more if that was even humanely possible, now giving a better view of her expression and what the hell was going on in between her legs.

When he was finally finished looking through the photos Booth found himself utterly speechless. She had started off in only a panty and bra set but by the end of it, she had been naked and having an extremely vivid orgasm and he could tell just by the photos which were planting mental images into his mind.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile, quickly sending her a text saying he would be at her office in around about 5 minutes before grabbing his jacket.

Getting up from his chair, Booth quickly left his office knowing he had to go see her suddenly curious about what she had in store. Soon after he arrived at the Jeffersonian and walked in quickly, finally finding her office and closing the door behind him before pulling the blinds down.

Brennan looked up from her spot and smiled as she watched him walk in, knowing by the look on his face that he had found her photos. She stood up and moved her way around to the front of the desk, leaning against it with her arms crossed, a smirk crossing her face.

Temperance slowly undid the front of her lab coat and let it flow off her shoulders until it hit the floor, revealing the same bra and panty set that she had worn in the photos. Next to her on the desk was the same Polaroid camera she had used to take them. Brennan winked at Booth, revelling in his shocked expression and tented pants.

"Happy Anniversary Seeley."


	4. Dance

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates, I haven't been well for the past couple of days but I'm feeling much better now. I decided to update this before everyone got angry with me for not updating but the next few days I won't be able to update due to the fact that I'm catching up with friends for my birthday on Friday (I'm excited ;D). Sorry if this seems rushed and who else loves the dress Bren is wearing? Any suggestions for **E**? (: I don't own Bones but if I did I would be one lucky girl ;)

If you like what you see please review, they're appreciated!

* * *

Booth let out a grumble as he stood off to the side of the fancy gala that they Hoover had thrown. His eyes scanned the crowd for the familiar face of the forensic anthropologist but there was no sight of her. His eyes darted down for what was the millionth time tonight to check his watch, she had sworn she would be here on time, so where the hell was she? Seeley looked around again, hoping to see her before shifting from foot to foot.

He always hated coming to these things, the thought of wearing a fancy suit (unlike his usual FBI uniform) put him off. Not to mention the amount of small talk you had to make with your colleagues, there was always somebody boasting about something fantastic going on in their lives. Luckily for once though, all the agents had been allowed to invite someone to accompany them, she had been the first person to pop into his mind. Unconsciously his eyes scanned the crowd once again, chocolate brown orbs widening as he noticed Brennan walking towards him. But holy shit, what the hell was she wearing?

Seeley looked Temperance up and down, clenching his jaw as to stop it from dropping his eyes almost popping out of his head (she would tell him this was scientifically impossible of course) at the sight of the anthropologist. Even though it was obvious Angela had bought the short, red wine coloured dress he had to admit it looked absolutely stunning as a contrast against her pale, creamy skin. A small bow adorned the front with a tie which wrapped around the back which rested just below the cups of the dress which were barely containing her breasts.

Her makeup was unusual, this time it was mostly smoky and alluring. Temperance's lips painted in the same colour as the dress which also matched with her heels. Her beautiful auburn locks were done up in a simple, yet stunning looking loose bun, giving him a nice view of her creamy pale neck.

Brennan smiled as she made her way through the crowd, wishing she had been able to pick her own dress for once but after she had told Angela that she had been invited to the FBI gala the artist had insisted on buying her a completely new dress (which had followed after a large amount of squealing).

Temperance felt nervous wearing such a dress like this for the fact that she was aware of everybody slightly staring at her whenever she passed by them. She stood in front of Booth, glancing him up and down before flashing him a sweet heart warming smile, noticing he was probably as uncomfortable as she was to actually be here.

"You look nice." Brennan exclaimed politely, breaking the tension between the two, suddenly aware of the way Booth was looking at her, his eyes darkening slightly but she couldn't be too sure.

"Why thanks Bones, you… God you look amazing." Booth replied, stumbling on his words and cursing himself for doing so.

Temperance felt a slight flush rise up on her cheeks, never before had she imagined Seeley Booth in such fancy attire before but it suited him almost. Rocking back and forth on her heels, wondering why it was so hard to strike up a conversation with him all of a sudden. Her eyes flittered over towards the bar before she looked back up at him.

"Want to go get a drink?" she questioned.

Booth nodded and flashed Brennan his charm smile, slightly aware of the flush that rose up on her cheeks. He was tempted to wrap his hand around her back, to rest his hand on her lower back like the usual routine but something inside of him stopped him from doing so. Knowing that if he touched her, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Seeley gulped and followed her to the bar, trying to keep as much distance from her but not too much as to make her feel self conscious.

Brennan pursed her lips before moving over to the bar, ordering a glass of wine for herself. Feeling a familiar presence to her side she realised it was Booth and smiled to her side. While they waited for their drinks she turned to face him, gulping before deciding to start small talk with Booth.

"So have you found out any more about the suspect for our case?"

The agent was shaken from his reverie at the sound of her sweet voice and smiled, noticing the way she was at least trying to engage in conversation with him. Knowing it was hard for her, especially since the most they really had in common was their field of work.

"Not yet Bones, although I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that that's definitely the guy. There's just something about him that makes me feel sick."

Brennan started to retort, but her voice was unheard by the music that suddenly filled the room. It was a slow yet sweet song, with a quick glance around the couple realised that everybody was grouping into sudden pairs and Temperance gasped as Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his body.

Temperance rested her hand in his to the side while the other rested on his hip, her face was flushing as she looked up at him, noticing how close their bodies were pressed together making her arousal kick in. Her nipples starting to strain against the fabric of her dress while her panties started to grow damp by the second.

Booth gulped as he realised how close they were pressed together, looking down at the way she stared up at him almost adoringly. In that slight second he noticed her eyes turning darker and froze coming to the sudden realisation that she was turned on as much as he was.

The familiar scent of her mixed with the perfume she wore (that he swore he could have smelt as soon as she walked in) almost drove him over the edge. He never had been with a woman who smelt as delicious as her, then again not every woman was as alluring as Temperance Brennan. It was tempting right there and then to take her against the wall but knew it would be a bad idea since everyone was watching.

Brennan continued to glide across the floor with Booth, ignoring the fact that she was probably turning bright red and it wasn't just because of her arousal. She shifted uncomfortably on her heels as they danced, her libido already acting up and screaming at her to get him inside of her as soon as possible.

The two of them let out a sigh of relief as the song finally came to a close and the couples broke off from each other to start talking again. Temperance gave a quick tug on his arm, ushering him off to a dark corner of the ball room where they wouldn't be seen. Her mischievous look was met with one of his own as if they were able to know exactly what each other were thinking.

As soon as they were shrouded in the darkness of the ballroom they devoured each other in a frenzy of passion, his lips sucking along the creamy flesh of her neck while he tried to pull her dress down as her moans and groans urger him further while her fingers made quick work of his pants.

Pushing her lightly up against the wall, Brennan instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist which were now devoid of his boxers and pants as he carefully hiked the material up her waist, peppering kisses down along her breasts and taking a nipple into his mouth while the other gave her other breast the same attention.

Pushing the soaked crotch of her panties to the side he slid into her carefully, the couple groaning at the sudden contact. Booth started a steady rhythm, feeling her fingers lacing into his hair and her nails digging into his scalp a contrast to the pleasure he was feeling as he entered her again and again.

Small whimpers left her mouth which was soon turning into full grown moan to which he muffled with his lips, knowing they would be in trouble if anybody heard them. His other hand moved down to caress her clit before sliding back into her with a groan. Booth felt his balls tighten and knew he was close but she was closer.

Their rhythm became frenzied as they were both close to the edge of pure bliss of their orgasm. He could feel her body start to twist and convulse against his own and entered her harder this time, watching mystified as her eyes rolled back into her head as she came. Her release triggered his own and he leant against her more, knowing it was probably hurting her by pressing into the wall but he could deal with that later.

Booth kissed up along her neck again until their lips entwined, he moved his lips off for a second to trace his tongue along the bottom of her lip, begging for access. Once she had granted access their tongue swirled in the hot cave of each other's mouths, one trying to gain dominance over the other.

Temperance let out a low moan as their lips finally parted, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes as she felt her bodily functions finally compose themselves. She unwrapped her legs from his body and pulled up her dress to cover her exposed breasts as he readjusted his pants.

"You know, maybe I should invite you to more of these gala's eh Bones?"

"As long as we can do that again Seeley." She replied teasingly to which he laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist before leading her out from the building, moving across the crowded dance floor.

"Of course we can. Now what do you say we get out of here and I'll show you the time of your life?"


	5. Edible

**A/N:** This was suggested by **BB-loverr**. I was choosing in between Edible and Email and in the end I decided for Edible. You don't know how much fun this was to write, after all who doesn't love a playful Brennan. Hope Booth's ready for dessert. If you like what you see please review.

_Dont pretend you're not hungry__  
__There's plenty to eat__  
__Come on in to my store__  
__cause my sugar is sweet! – Candy Shop - Madonna_

_

* * *

_

Booth followed his partner inside of her apartment, fiddling with his fancy dress shirt as he closed the door behind him. They had just been out to dinner at an extremely elegant restaurant (to which Brennan had ended up paying for as soon as the bill came much to the agent's anger after their little argument over who was paying).

He loosened his tie, vaguely aware of a door shutting nearby but paying no attention to it. Seeley smiled to himself as he walked towards her fridge, opening it up to peer inside hoping she had some beer or any other consumable alcohol.

Tonight had been one of those rare moments the two of them loved as a couple, ever since they had started dating. After a case the two of them would celebrate their success by going to the same exquisite restaurant (which after visiting so many times as regular customers the owners now knew their names)

Booth's nose wrinkled in disgust at the fact that there was no beer and that most of the stuff in her fridge was the extremely healthy vegetarian food she always seemed to enjoy. He closed the fridge, suddenly aware of the disturbing silence in Brennan's apartment.

Brown eyes glanced around, his brown creasing as he pushed off from the fridge. Where the hell had she gone anyway? Muttering something under his breath he walked from the small expanse of the kitchen and glanced around into her living room, no sign of her there either.

The agent started to grow aggravated at the fact that he had no idea where his partner had actually disappeared to; she had been the one who had insisted they come back to her apartment for dessert, which to his suddenly extremely dirty mind could only mean one thing, sex.

Of course she could have literally meant they were going to have dessert but she was nowhere near her freezer to gather the ice cream. Maybe it was the fact that after five long arduous years through which impure thoughts had entered his mind (no amount of confession was ever able to help him), but now that he had her Booth was never able to not think dirty when it came to his partner.

After all the sex was fantastic, no wait fantastic was more of an understatement. Sex with her was fucking _mind blowing_ to say the least, just the thought of the usually calm and collected anthropologist screaming his name until she was hoarse made his cock stand to attention and made his spine tingle.

"Bones? Where are you?" Booth called out, his ears zoning in at the slight yet barely audible sound of ruffling of clothing coming from somewhere he couldn't pin point.

"I'm in here Booth." Her voice called out and the agent could have sworn there was a slight husky undertone and shook his head.

He slowly made his way towards the source of the sound, frowning slightly as his hands gripped the handle towards her bedroom door. As the agent pushed open the door his jaw instantly dropped open, eyes almost falling out of his head at the sight he was met with.

Temperance Brennan was laying seductively to her side on the bed, fully naked and a sexy smile crossing her face. In her hand was a small jar filled with what looked possibly like chocolate, he couldn't be exactly sure while her other hand held a small sized paintbrush.

"You said you wanted dessert didn't you Seeley?" Temperance purred batting her eyes lashes her other hand reaching down to slowly undo the lid on the jar of chocolate.

Booth felt his cock rise to attention, his throat constricting and going dry while his lips were moist. Arousal clouded his vision at the sight of the beautiful goddess that just happened to be his partner as she lay seductively. He figured he was one of the luckiest men in the world.

As he approached the bed she rolled onto her back and handed him the jar and paintbrush, flashing him an excited smile her body showing all signs of arousal. Her nipples a dusky pink colour while her pussy which was fully exposed at this point was seemingly soaked.

Carefully, the agent eased himself up onto the bed eyes widening even more as he noticed the label on the jar. Dark chocolate, holy shit. Was she trying to kill him? Brennan knew that was his favourite chocolate, he licked his lips in anticipation of tasting not only the rich substance but the fact that it was going to be mixed with the richer substance of her skin made him even more willing.

Dipping the paintbrush slowly into the jar, gathering enough on the bristle of the brush, his eyes gazing adoringly over the pale creamy skin of her body his hands twitching just to get a hold of the pliable flesh but he knew that would come in due time.

Brennan's lips parted on a gasp as the brush tickled along the flesh of her neck, drawing a line along her pulse point as well as various points along her neck where Booth knew made her moan. Her eyes opened, following the path of the paintbrush as it made its way back into the jar before slowly gliding down to her body where it made contact with her skin.

Her torso automatically arched up as the brush moved carefully along the peak of her breasts, circling around her areolas before brushing against her nipple. A sensual moan left the anthropologist's lips as Booth applied more of the sweet dark substance to her nipples, knowing he was teasing her.

Her eyes met his for a second before he moved back to his task; she caught the sight of him licking his lips and knew he was probably as aroused maybe even more so. All thoughts were obliterated from her mind as the brush moved across her stomach, eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the feel of the brush caressing along her stomach.

Temperance's eyes opened at the feel of the brush leaving her skin, cerulean blue eyes widening as Booth had the jar tilted on its side, pouring the sweet substance into her navel slightly messily. He noticed her shocked expression and grinned arrogantly at the anthropologist.

"What? You said I wanted dessert and damn straight I do Bones. I'm starving."

Before Brennan could think and come out with a witty remark she gasped as the agent parted her legs, dipping the brush and coating it with the sweet substance before running it up and down both of her legs. He payed particular attention to her thighs, running it closer and closer to her centre before pulling away just a few centimetres to her soaked heat.

A disgruntled grumble left Brennan's lips, suddenly regretting the decision of this idea instantly, usually she was the dominant one in these situations and when it came to sex if she snapped her fingers he would do anything for her at the drop of a hat. But this time it was his turn to have a little bit of fun, secretly although she would never admit it, Brennan found it highly arousing.

Booth chuckled as he watched his partner squirm, never seeing the usually calm scientist so easily antagonised and out of control. He dipped a finger into the sweet substance, moving carefully up the bed to rim it across her top and bottom lip.

The agent craned his head closer, lips touching her own before his tongue darted out between his lips. His tongue first made a path above her top lip, licking the dark chocolate from above her bottom lip, feeling her grow impatient below him. It then trailed along her bottom lip, removing the substance from around her lips.

Seeley grinned as he kissed her, nudging her mouth open with his jaw as their tongues suddenly met a spark of passion started in the air the both of them suddenly aware of their growing arousal. Booth's eyes rolled back into his head at the sweet taste of her combined with the dark chocolate he had only just licked from her sweet lips.

Booth looked up for a second, examining every part of her body. Every curve and dip he loved to touch and knew exactly what made her moan. He admired the dark contrast of the chocolate against her creamy skin and knew he should get started on his dessert.

A disappointed grumbled left the anthropologist's lips before it was replaced suddenly with a moan of satisfaction as his hot breath ghosted along her neck, sucking lightly on the skin present there. She felt the sticky, chocolaty substance leave her neck.

As his lips reached her pulse point, now having removed all of the chocolate from around her neck Brennan let out a loud gasp, body suddenly arching up to his touch. Her pulse and heart beat rapidly; Temperance couldn't believe the effect this man's lips had on her.

"God you taste so sweet." He groaned, against her neck, tongue gliding against her now heated skin making a loud groan leave her lips again.

Booth couldn't believe how fantastic this was, his tongue gliding down her neck to reach the valley in between her breasts, licking up the chocolate he had left there.

"Booth, please…" Brennan hissed, her voice pleading.

A grin formed on the agent's face as his tongue brushed the underside of her right breast before licking up along the side. He teased around her areola, enjoying the needy whimpers that left her mouth.

Brennan couldn't believe the sensations running through her body, his tongue setting her into a highly aroused state. The path it left setting her skin on fire, her hips bucked up automatically as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, removing the chocolate from the rosy bud.

"_Oh God yes…"_ she murmured, enjoying his tongue lavishing her nipple.

The agent pressed heated kisses across the valley of her breasts, giving her left breast the same attention. He licked around the areola slowly again, enjoying the fact that he was driving her wild. His cock hardened at the sounds and gasps leaving her mouth, suddenly realising that they were both somehow gaining a sexual satisfaction from this escapade.

A plan formed in Booth's head and he grinned against her breast, scraping his teeth against the sensitive bud before licking around it softly and repeating his actions. Temperance let out a loud squeal as he did so, her fingers threading in the thing threads of his hair, urging him on with her moans and her nails which were now digging into his scalp.

Brennan felt a continuous heat pool to her core as the agent's talented tongue made quick work of the dark chocolate which still remained on her stomach and in her navel. Her eyes rolling back into her head in pure pleasure at the sudden realisation of how close he was to her extremely soaked pussy.

It surprised the anthropologist that she hadn't already orgasmed (if possible multiple times) from just the fact that _he_ was the one doing this to her. A grumble of discouragement left her swollen pink lips from the earlier ministrations as Booth's body moved off from her, their close proximity now lost as he moved down to her lower legs.

Booth smirked at her grumbled of impatience, knowing she was extremely close to orgasm, he always knew whenever her eyes darkened to that beautiful shade of indigo he loved so much. But no, she would have to wait for now. He still had to finish the remainder of his dessert.

His tongue licked torturously slow up her right leg, reaching the place where she clearly needed to have some sort of physical contact before removing his head and following the same path up the other leg.

Temperance writhed against his ministrations, grumbled and moans filled the air as her swollen lips parted to release them. Her hips bucked forward as if to gesture to Booth what she clearly wanted but he had other plans. Brennan's hand's gripped the quilt, scrunching it up in her hands at the pure frustration in her body.

The orgasm which had slowly risen up in her stomach and built up over time was slowly dying down and fading.

"Booth!" Brennan hissed, sitting up slightly to glare at him.

Booth grinned and flashed her one of his classic charm smiles, moving a hand to lower her back down onto the mattress.

"Now it's time for the _main event_ of the dessert," He exclaimed his voice had a husky undertone to it as he spoke. "I think this course will be even sweeter then the chocolate."

Seeley's head craned down, his nose nuzzling the trimmed curls right above her vagina. Her scent enveloped his senses, feeling his arousal perk up suddenly and knew she was going to drive him wild just with one little taste.

His tongue darted out to lick a slow line from the base of her slit to her clit, rubbing his tongue along it in a circle and gathering the moisture there. That was what made him loose it, the simple taste of her juices.

Booth's head moved into closer, a dull throbbing starting in his head due to the pure desire running through his veins as his tongue darted in and out of her folds in quick yet precise strokes, either hitting her clitoris or her g-spot each time.

Temperance groaned, her legs locking around Booth's head as his tongue plunged into her quickly. Her chest rose and fall in quick breaths, her hands moving up to caress her extremely sticky breasts tweaking her nipples between fore finger and thumb as the agent's tongue worked magic inside of her core.

"_Oh god! Yes! Booth! Right there! Oh yesyesyesyes!"_

Seeley continued, her extremely verbal encouragements urging her on. He enjoyed the feeling of her hips rocking forward, her scent growing more and more apparent in the air as she was approaching her orgasm.

Brennan could feel the familiar feeling of an orgasm build up in her stomach, with a simple flick of his tongue against her clit Temperance lost it. Her mouth opening to let out a guttural moan which turned into a high pitched squeal, slightly resembling her partner's name.

Booth grinned against her sex, lapping up her orgasm like it was his favourite dessert. The again it was. She was sweeter and tastier than any dark chocolate or apply pie could ever be and he would always be addicted to her. He continued to suck and lick at her slit and clit, helping her ride out her orgasm before she screamed again, another orgasm wracking her body.

Temperance continued to rock against Booth's ministrations, wave after wave of her orgasm flowing through her body, her eyes rolled back into her head, unsure if she was just experiencing one orgasm or many little orgasms she was too lost in the pleasure.

"Bones…" Booth crooned, making her open her eyes as she came down from her high slowly, her bodily functions regaining themselves.

"That was amazing…" she whispered awe struck, not missing the cocky grin that crossed his face.

Cerulean blue eyes examined him, realising he was holding the jar of chocolate now. The heat in the air seemed to intensify, her arousal kicking back in almost instantly as Temperance sat up on the bed examining Seeley and his fully erect cock.

"You taste so damn good Bones…" The agent exclaimed, flashing her a smile his eyes darkening in arousal.

His fingers dipped into the chocolate and he revelled in the way her eyes widened as he smoothed it over the head of his cock, watching the way her tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips.

"Of course, now that I've had my dessert. Maybe you want yours?"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did everybody think? Who can't look at dark chocolate the same? I know I can't! Well at least I know why it's my favourite chocolate now (: If you like what you see please PLEASE review and let me know what you thought. Hopefully it wasn't too long and I didn't bore you to tears. Any suggestions for **F**? Besides the obvious ones such as Fuck and Fornicate? Unless that floats your boat. Come on people! Be creative! The next fic I'll be writing will be another chapter to **Baby When It's Love If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun**.


	6. Fantasy

**A/N:** I want to apologize to all my faithful followers right now for not updating everything as quickly as I would have liked to! School and tests have been keeping me busy (not to mention worrying about Biology .) So I'm hoping this will make up for it immensely. I decided to take a different course for this chapter, since most people would have figured Fantasy would be something along the lines of the librarian scene from Passenger in the Oven or the usual pony play from Death In The Saddle. But nope, I'm not. This was also inspired by something that was said about on the radio not to long ago, some woman went to the airport to greet her husband back, only wearing a trench coat and some very hot lingerie. But now I've said too much. *winks* Hopefully you'll all like this, next update will surely be _That Little Black Dress_. I don't own Bones either guys ;D I've also decided to change my writing style, just so I'm more descriptive and don't end up repeating myself. Ugh. Hope you all like it. Review if you like what you see please?

* * *

Seeley Booth sighed as he looked down at the gun positioned in his hand, today had been stressful there was no doubt about that. Raising the gun up to eye level again he took his aim at the target and fired a few rounds, which hit the human shaped target's chest.

It was a late night at the firing range, his favourite place to let off some steam whenever he was feeling frustrated and today had been no exception.

Placing the gun down, he fixed up the sleeves of his dress shirt, rolling them higher up his arms and rubbing his temple in frustration.

Their suspect for their latest case had been disobliging and extremely uncooperative, deciding that it would be more fun to flirt with as he had stated "the sexy scientist lady". So maybe, just maybe Booth had been a little bit rougher on the guy but no matter how many tactics he had used, no more information had been gained and they had to let him go.

Despite the fact that he was pissed because their suspect had flirted with _his_ Bones, the agent was also annoyed with himself and the anthropologist. Every time he saw her, she seemed to be wearing extraordinarily short black pencil skirts.

Seeley could have sworn they grew shorter every day he saw her, feeling his face flush at the memory of her only just the other day. His eyes couldn't help but roam over her figure and her long, slender legs which seemed to trail on forever as she had bent over her desk to grab a file. Unfortunately, she had caught him staring and shot him one of her quizzical yet disapproving looks.

"Well done Seel… well fucking done…" the agent whispered to himself, obviously irritated at his actions.

Moving to pick up the gun again to burn off more steam the sound of a door opening made him jump and Booth spun around, eyes widening at the sight that lay before him as the one and only Temperance Brennan strode into the firing range.

Her black high stilettos clinked as she strutted seductively over to him, a flirtatious smile crossing her face which made his insides almost melt, suddenly aware of the cock stirring in his pants.

There was something completely different about his partner Booth decided, never before had she worn such high stilettos and as his eyes gazed upwards from the shoes the agent was suddenly aware of how short the off white trench coat was.

Seeley's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise as she cornered him against a wall of the empty firing range. Before he could even reach out to touch her, his eyes followed the way her hands smoothed down her figure to reach the tie around her waist, the only thing keeping her trench coat closed.

Booth's breath suddenly left him as the trench rolled off her shoulders to pool at her feet on the floor, revealing the creamy pale skin he loved to touch his hands just itching to touch it. But this wasn't the only reason.

Underneath the seemingly innocent white trench coat was the most sinfully black, panty and bra set he had ever seen. Not only did it hold such a contrast to her pale skin but she looked so fucking hot in it and it left little to the imagination.

The bra was adorned with black lace, her breasts threatening to spill out from the cups and her rosy red nipples peeking through the edges of the cups.

As for her thong, well Booth could have sworn her had died and gone to heaven. The silky see through lace of the thong (which concealed her most intimate parts) had matching frilly and a triangle of black velvety silk. Just to top it off, along the hem line of the panties was a small black bow.

Seeley's cock throbbed in his pants, a sudden heat running through his entire body. His lust suddenly took control, over powering his common sense as he reached forward, grabbing her wrists and switching their positions so she was pressed up against the cold steel of the wall, hands trapped above her head by one of his hands.

Booth's lips kissed slowly along the sweet flesh of her neck, alternating between soft kisses and hard sucks, each one uttering a delicious moan from her sugared lips.

His tongue snaked out, licking along her pulse point and causing the anthropologist to gasp. His hands moved around to smooth at her back, quickly undoing her bra, eyes widening at the full, plump breasts which puckered at his gaze.

Temperance nodded her approval and his hands moved up to cup the soft, pliable flesh. Revelling in the way her head tilted back, lips opening to release a breathy moan.

Booth's hands continued to knead the flesh, his thumbs teasing around her areolas before pressing against her perky nipples. The next groan which left her lips made his cock stand to attention in his pants, which suddenly felt way too tight.

He literally had her at his mercy, one hand moving down and sweeping across her stomach. Smirking at her aggravated groan, his finger moved down to the crotch of the panties, rubbing her through the silk delicately.

"_Oh Booth…"_

Those two words set him on fire, deciding that when he was done with her, she was going to be driven wild. His fingers continued their mind numbing circles and he kissed his approval at her noises against her neck.

"Bones, why did you come here… like this…" the agent questioned curiously, sucking on the skin right below her ear.

Temperance let out a breathy gasp before replying ever so casually and honestly to him.

"You were… _ohhhh_ very tense today… I thought I'd come surprise you and help you relieve some _ahh fuck yes…_ tension."

Booth watched her intensely, admiring ever small breath she took, the way her eyes were clouded with her arousal and the suddenly delicious press of her lower body against his fingers almost as if she was begging for this.

His lips met her fierce fully, she licked along his bottom lip causing him to part his instantly. Their tongues duelling for dominance in the heat of their passion.

An involuntary groan left the agent's lips as her hands made their way into his hair, tugging at the strands in approval. Carefully, while she was still distracted by the kiss he gripped her by her hips, pressing her further against the wall.

Once she was secure, his hands ran along the hem line of the small scrap of lace covering her extremely wet core. A groan of validation left her lips as he ripped the drenched material from her, suddenly aware of the way her fingers made quick work of his boxers and pants which had already pooled around his feet.

A chuckle left the agent's lips, her legs wrapping around his waist before she pressed a kiss to silence him. Booth grinned against their joint lips, suddenly thrusting into her wet heat a moan leaving both their lips, hers in surprise at abruptness.

Booth left her no room to move, she was sandwiched between his body and the wall as he started to slowly thrust into her. Soon he filled her to the hilt, mixed moans leaving each of their lips.

Seeley kissed up along her neck and back down, slightly aware of the way her pebbled breasts were rubbing up against his chest causing a delicious friction between them.

"_Keep going… oh god… f-faster! Yes!"_ Brennan cried, a squeal leaving her lips as he captured a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as if it was his favourite treat (although he had to admit if he had to choose between pie and her, he would surely choose her).

Her urgent cries urged him on, picking up the pace until it became suddenly erratic, his own orgasm starting to rise up in his body as he felt his balls tighten knowing if she didn't come soon he sure would.

Snaking a hand down between their joint bodies he found the small bud that was her clit and rubbed it with his thumb carefully. Booth watched in awe as she screamed his name as her head fell back against the wall, her features contorted into pure orgasmic pleasure as she milked him dry.

"_Oh god, baby I'm gunna…"_

Before Booth had a chance to finish his sentence, on a final thrust he groaned his relief, spilling into her and resting his head in the curve of her neck.

They rested there for a while, breathing erratic and the only thing keeping the pair up was the wall that rested behind them.

The agent frowned as the suddenly ringing of a cell phone caught his attention, his brow creasing in irritation. He tried to remember if he had even brought his cell with him to the firing range and that's when his world started to collapse, unexpectedly appraised by his partner's voice.

It wasn't the dreamy voice he had heard from her lips only just seconds ago, it sounded more stern and commanding.

Booth's eyes suddenly opened, frowning in confusion.

"Booth!" Temperance cried, her hands on her hips as she stood next to him. Her extremely skimpy lingerie had been replaced by a sensible pair of slacks and a blue blouse.

"You fell asleep on my couch again; your cell was ringing too." She explained casually, letting out a sigh and walking over to her desk.

Seeley sat up carefully, running a hand over his face in frustration and freezing instantly as he felt an unexpected substance in his boxers. Holy shit, it had happened again. Another fantasy about his partner, this one hotter than the last.

Swearing under his breath, Booth grabbed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open trying his best not to make his arousal so obvious.

"Ah-huh, yup. We'll be right there." Seeley grumbled into the phone, standing up and stretching, placing the cell back into his pocket.

"Bones, we got a case." The agent explained casually.

His eyebrows raised as he noticed the slight flush on her face before she gave him a simple nod, grabbing her trench and walking quickly out of her office.

With a single glance down, Booth knew exactly why she had made such a quick retreat as his erection was straining obviously through his work pants.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did we all think? I know it was all a dream but you know it was pretty hot right? Any suggestions for** G**? I'm sure there has to be something people! Hopefully I've changed my writing style a little (: Hope you all enjoy, review if you like what you see and a naked Seeley Booth will appear at your doorstep (:


	7. Game

**A/N:** It took me forever to try and work out what word I was going to use for this one and to be entirely honest I was completely dreading writing it. I'd like to apologize once again for not updating as often as I should but school and work come first. I'll probably update once or twice a week depending on how lucky I get. Thanks to everyone of my followers for being so patient with me and for not breaking down my door demanding for fics. I decided on Game just because it seemed like a fun concept and I can so see this happening if Angela ever threw a birthday party. Anyway hope you all enjoy, I don't own Bones but I really wish I did. If you like what you see, please don't be shy and review! I apologize for it being so short too.

* * *

"Alright people!" A very drunk Angela cried out, clapping her hands loudly and almost tripping over the couch in the process as she stepped forward. Capturing the attention of the other occupants seated around her, the artist turned down the booming music, a sly smile spreading across her face.

It was Angela's birthday and the overly eager artist had invited all the squints around for a drink or two at Hodgins' house. Unfortunately, the brunette had gone too overboard by forcing most of them to drink and everybody by this point was more than off their faces.

"We're going to play a game!" Angela squealed in excitement, watching the other occupants of the couch either frown or share her excitement.

"A game? You've got to be kidding Ange. This isn't a kids party." Booth replied with a shake of his head, leaning further back into the couch and sighing.

"Come on Seeley, lighten up a little!" Cam chastised with a goofy smile, slapping the agent playfully on the arm. "Don't listen to him Angela, keep going."

"As I was saying." Angela started with a grin, looking over at the other squints. "We're going to play a game, seven minutes in heaven."

Seeley groaned and rolled his eyes resting his head in his hands, prompting the anthropologist on the other side of him to gaze inquisitively at Angela.

"I don't know what that means."

"Sweetie… It's a game where I spin a bottle." Angela prompted, pointing down to one of the many empty beer bottles scattered on the floor and picking one up, resting it on the glass coffee table. "So then I spin the bottle and it lands on someone, then I spin it again and it lands on a second person. Those two people have to go into a small confined area and they kiss or things become more heated but they can only stay in there for seven minutes."

"Oh I understand, it sounds like a very interesting game based on chance." Brennan piped up with a grin, causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes.

"Ah-huh. Whatever you say sweetie. So let's get started!" Angela cried happily, placing the bottle on the table and spinning it softly before plopping down on the couch next to her husband. The bottle continued to spin, each person waiting in anticipation of who was going to be chosen.

The beer bottle finally came to a holt, the thin end pointing towards Hodgins and Angela grinned at her husband, everybody letting out a small 'oooh' noise.

"I wonder who's going to be lucky enough to be with me." Hodgins exclaimed jokingly, causing a look of disapproval from Angela before the bottle was spun again.

Soon enough the bottle stopped, unfortunately for them the thin end landed on Booth who's eyes widened before glancing back to Hodgins, both their faces mirroring each other's shock.

"No way, no way am I getting in the closet with bug man over there." Booth hissed, leaning forward and scowling. "No! No just no!"

Angela and Cam were in a fit of laughter by this point, unable to hold it back while Brennan frowned, obviously confused by the simple concept of the game.

"I am not going in there with Booth, we have to do a redo!" Hodgins cried, obviously horrified. As the laughter died down Angela holding her chest while regaining her breath smiled.

"Alright fine, we'll do a redo." Angela moved to reach towards the bottle again but was interrupted by the curious anthropologist.

"Why do they have to have a redo? Isn't it part of the rules to go into the closet no matter what the choice is based on? Otherwise that's cheating an-"

"Sweetie, it's alright. Let's just do a redo." Angela stopped her friend from going any further into her little speech, receiving relieved glances from both Hodgins and Booth.

The bottle spun twice, this time landing on Booth and Brennan the pair receiving wolf whistles and excited squeals from everyone.

"Alright you two up you get! Get in that closet now!" Angela cried, jumping up from the couch and pointing towards the closet with an excited smile.

Brennan stood up awkwardly feeling a blush rise up on her face while Booth sighed and shook his head glancing back at the rest of the squints before looking back at the anthropologist noticing she was as uncomfortable as he was.

"Come on Seeley, don't be a chicken."

"Live a little man."

Booth turned to Brennan, noticing her wide cerulean eyes she was obviously uncertain, the agent stepped past her, grabbing her hand in the process and dragging her towards the closet.

"Come on Bones, we might as well do this now otherwise Angela will keep pressuring us and going on about it all night." Seeley exclaimed with a deep sigh, shaking his head as he opened the door to the closet and closed it behind Brennan.

The agent couldn't help but gulp, suddenly realising how much of a bad idea this had been. Temperance was suddenly too close for comfort in the small, stuffy closet the sounds of their breathing and frantic heartbeats the only noise.

"So maybe we should do something?" Brennan questioned, breaking the silence.

"Why? We don't have to and you obviously looked uncomfortable Bones."

"I do admit that yes I felt uncomfortable being in such a confined area with my partner who is quite attractive I believe we should adhere to the games' rules. Also I would like to try this game since I have never played it before." Temperance explained matter of factly, gulping at the end of her sentence.

Booth sighed, deciding to will away all his pride, his head screaming for him to do something and quickly before everything turned too awkward. The thing that caught his surprise was that she was willing to do such a thing.

The pair both leaned in closer, each of them uneasy as they closed the distance. Their lips met in a soft kiss at first but it soon grew to become something more intense and passionate. The agent's hands moved up to cup her face, drawing the anthropologist further into the kiss.

Brennan groaned against their joint lips, a sudden rush of heat flooding down to her core, her jaw nudging Booth's mouth open eagerly, tongue duelling for dominance in each other's mouths. The anthropologist's hands moved to rest around Booth's lower back, rubbing in circles while his hands cupped the back of her neck.

Booth moved closer, causing Brennan to take a step backwards their lips parting as she released a gasp of shock when her back hit the wall. Their breathing was heavier by this point, her blue delving into his darkened brown eyes and in that sudden glance they both knew that they wanted this.

Their lips met again with a renowned vigour, his hand moving down to grip her thigh and pulling it around his hip giving her permission to grind against him. The agent's lips diverted suddenly, peppering kisses softly against her jaw before moving down to leave marks along her pale, delicate skin like he had done in his dreams so many times before.

Her soft groan confirmed her suspicions that she wanted this too, her core continuously rubbing up against him.

"Booth… Booth." She moaned, eyes half lidded and mouth ajar, letting out breathy gasps.

Booth pulled her closer, his lips moving down to the swell of her breasts which were evident through the low v-neck blouse she was wearing. Her hands snaked into his hair, nails digging into the skin as she rocked against him knowing that she was close.

The agent moved a hand to scoop a breast out from its confines, his lips opening to suckle a nipple into his mouth, teasing the nub to a further hardness.

Her silent cries were becoming more desperate now, the heat raising up and pooling around her body as she suddenly came. Temperance rested against his body with a slight sigh as he adjusted her blouse just in time as the doorknob jiggled and they were met with the sight of a beaming artist.

"So did you guys have fun?" she questioned with an all knowing smile.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. Sorry for it being so short! Any suggestions for **H**? I know there's some obvious ones out there! I need suggestions people! Please! Be creative! The next fic I'm going to update is _That Little Black Dress_


	8. Hot

**A/N: Hey there everyone~! Apologies for not updating as often as I promised I would. I was without internet for four days, then I lost my Mac for a week because it needed repairs. (Luckily the guy who fixed it didn't find my fan fics). I've been pretty busy with stuff to prepare before school and I'll probably be really busy all this year, going into my last year of school so apologies once again if I don't update as much as I should. Part of this came from a two in the morning urge to write some fan fic. I've been trying to avoid writing for a while now, damn procrastination. This was suggested by ArielBrennan and since it's been so hot here lately, I thought I'd give it a shot. Let me know what you all think~! Please review~! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters. They belong to FOX and Hart Hanson. **

**

* * *

**

It was one of those typical hot summers, Temperance Brennan slumped down onto her couch with a small sigh, fanning herself effortlessly with a piece of paper. It was to no avail as she felt the sweat further trail down her back.

Seeking further relief with her air conditioner proved to be no help either, blowing out hot air. Although she was supposed to be at the Jeffersonian Institute, looking over a new set of remains it was just too hot to be working in such an environment. The air conditioner there had broken down too and so Cam had sent everyone home.

Brennan stood up, pacing back and forth restless in the heat. Her mind wandered to what her friends would be doing right now, she figured Angela and Hodgins were probably at his mansion. As for Cam, the anthropologist imagined that was at home in the cool with Michelle.

Her thoughts continued to wander until they rested on that of a certain FBI agent none other than Seeley Booth. A smile crossed her face at the thought; he was probably spending time with Parker.

An idea suddenly clicked and she reached for her cell, instantly dialing Booth's number and waiting patiently as she possibly could for an answer.

"Hey Bones! It's not like you to be calling me at work. Are you okay?" The agent's voice chirped from the other side of the phone.

"I'm fine Booth, the air conditioner broke down in the Jeffersonian so Cam sent everyone home. I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a swim with Parker? My air conditioning isn't working either and by the sounds of it I can't get it fixed. Cam had enough trouble trying to get someone to fix the one at the Jeffersonian."

Brennan waited for an answer, biting down on her lip. She hoped the Parker ploy had been a certain invitation for him to come over and so she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Parker's with Rebecca for the week but I'll gladly come over. I'll be there in ten minutes okay?"

Temperance resisted the urge to punch the air and shout out her joy, replying with simple thanks before hanging up and half skipping towards her room.

-x-

The agent had arrived a few minutes earlier than expected, already setting his towel down on a deckchair nearby. His foot tapped lightly on the warm pavement below him, wondering what was taking her so long.

When she finally arrived Booth stood there, completely dumbstruck as Brenan walked towards him, looking like something out of a fucking wet dream. His mouth agape, trying to resist the urge to drool as he watched her saunter over.

The navy blue bikini she wore looked like it had been painted on, the thin straps tied around her neck, the cups barely containing her breasts. While the bikini bottoms proved to be no different and left little to the imagination.

Seeley wasn't as much as a prude as people thought he was, well that was if they saw into his mind and delved into his fantasies of a certain Forensic Anthropologist.

His fingers twitched unconsciously, knowing that with one simple pull on the set it would be free of her body in no time.

"Booth?" Brennan questioning voice shook him from his reverie. She stood at the table in between the two chairs they had rested their towels on, looking the picture of innocence and completely unaware of how she was affecting him.

"Would you be able to rub some sun lotion onto my back? I can't seem to reach."

Nothing in the world could have stopped him there and then, the thought of being able to touch her heavenly, creamy, pale skin (the thing he had only imagined in dreams he had reserved for those lonely nights alone), made him shiver and caused his cock to rise slightly in his shorts. Luckily, she took no notice.

Squirting the liquid onto his hands, Brennan turned around, waiting patiently. Even though Booth had been a former sniper in the army and faced danger from day to day in his career as an FBI agent, no amount of training could have prepared him for this moment. Deciding to get on with it, Seeley sucked in a deep breath.

The agent started with her shoulders first, smoothing his hands over the _ohsosoftskin_. Rubbing the cream in small circles, suddenly aware of the way his thumbs pressed harder into her back providing her with the slight massage. The again, he figured she deserved it; spending hours on end leaning over a metal table to examine endless skeletons would ruin her back.

Collecting more sun lotion he applied it to her lower back, rubbing it in and repeating the same process with her shoulders. Booth started to knead his thumbs into her back as he slowly moved up towards her shoulders again.

She seemed to have been awfully quiet for the entire process but his ears caught the faintest sound of a moan of pleasure, lips curling up into one of his cocky smiles at the realization.

"Mm, that's really nice Booth…" Brennan murmured, her voice so faint that he'd barely been able to catch it.

"Yeah? You like that Bones?" Booth teased, his breath raining down on her neck. Even though it as extremely warm outside she shivered in response beneath his hands, her neck turning slightly red and that's when he realized, she was enjoying this as much as he was. He'd made the headstrong and stubborn Temperance Brennan blush.

"It feels fantastic."

His hands continued their ministrations, even though there was no longer any sunscreen on her back to be rubbed in he couldn't help himself. Once he had one touch of her skin he just wanted to be able to touch her forever, he gulped slightly.

Reaching for some more sun lotion as an excuse just to keep his hands on her a little longer, Booth pulled back the string of her bikini a little to reach his fingers underneath.

Temperance couldn't resist the blush that spread over her face; she was biting down hard on her lip ever since she had released that first accidental moan. She felt like she was melting under his touch.

Brennan had always admired Booth's strong hands, she'd seen the way he'd roughed up suspects. Now she had a whole new appreciation for them, feeling sudden liquid warmth between her thighs at the thought. Even in her spare time she'd let her mind wander, imagining the way his hands would feel as he caressed her bare skin and now her fantasy had become reality.

As his hands slid under the small string of the bikini on her back, the anthropologist came to the sudden realization of how close they were. Not to mention that one sudden jerk of his hands and her top would fall off completely, giving him complete, delicious access to her breasts.

She tried to stay as perfectly still as possible, breathing in and out slowly to resist the urge to rip the top off herself knowing that would be too straight forward. Brennan felt relief wash over her as his hands moved out from under her barely there strap.

"There ya go Bones. All done." Booth chirped from behind her and she could sense the way his voice faltered a little. "Now we can go into the pool."

"Now that we're ready I believe so."

The anthropologist's lips curved up in a small smile at his childish demeanor, letting out a loud squeal as one of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist before pulling her off her feet.

"Booth! Booth! What are you doing?" Brennan cried, legs swinging from side to side and jabbing him in the side occasionally in an attempt to get him to release her.

"We're gunna jump into the pool together." He cried, taking a run up before jumping into the deep end with a squealing and squirming anthropologist captured in one of his arms.

Booth was the first one to swim to the surface, watching his partner carefully as she gracefully emerged from the water. Pushing the hair back that was sticking to her face, the cutest little scowl plastered on her face as her eyes narrowed at him.

"I was quite capable of getting into the pool myself Booth." Brennan deadpanned, one eyebrow raising but it didn't seem to affect his cheerful mood.

"I know Bones, but you have to admit that was fun right?" He questioned, swimming closer towards her and she instantly swam backwards in response.

"No it wasn't I think you enjoyed it more meanwhile I was terrified for my li- oh." Her sentence died as she found that during their conversation she had been backed up against the pool ladder. One of her hands gripped it instantly while placing two feet on the bottom step, hoping to steady herself.

Booth's eyes had darkened to a smoldering onyx black by this point, a color she had never seen before. His lips tilted upwards into a smirk as he finally cornered her, his hand joining hers on the ladder while effectively trapping her.

The anthropologist couldn't help but gulp, their close proximity sending every warning bell off in her head that he was too close, she needed to get away. Arousal clouded her judgment as Booth leant in even closer, whispering hotly against her ear.

"It didn't take you long did it huh Bones?"

"What didn't?" Brennan replied, her voice trembling slightly as she tried to calm herself. With a single glance down the anthropologist cursed, her body had betrayed her as her nipples were pressing through the lame excuse of a bathing suit.

"To work out what was happening earlier. I knew you liked it; all I want to do is make you feel good. I really care about you." Booth stroked a finger down her cheek caringly; his voice earnest and she blushed at his words.

"Y-You what?" she attempted to process his words, staring sheepishly down at the water but he forced her to meet his gaze.

"You've been so unhappy for the past few weeks Bones, I thought I might cheer you up. I hate it when you're upset."

Temperance's face was tomato red by this point, the deep ache in her heart for her partner started up again. Their face leant in closer and their lips finally met in a soft, passionate kiss.

Booth continued to press up closer against her, stabilizing himself and grinned against their lips as she granted him access to continue by parting her lips. The agent's tongue instantly shot through the barrier, finding her own before fighting for dominance. A shot of arousal shooting down both their spines at the contact, his hands smoothing down her back and slowly undoing the bikini string, letting it fall forward.

The anthropologist found herself lost in the sensation of her pleasure, eyes rolling back into her head while he peppered hot, open mouth kisses down along her neck. The feeling of his arousal, pressing against her thigh was enough to tell her that he wanted this just as much as she did.

Booth's mouth instantly sought out a breast, licking around the nipple while palming the other one in his spare hand that wasn't keeping him balanced against the ladder. A gasp of pleasure was torn from her throat as he tickled the underside of her breast while sucking and nipping one nipple.

Brennan's hands fisted in his short strands of hair, moaning loudly in the empty pool while her body arched towards his every touch which set her skin on fire. Her core throbbed with the intensity of his caresses and she knew she had to speed this along, uncurling one hand from his hair she raked her nails down his back, grinning at the primal growl that erupted from his lips before slowly pulling down his shorts with a single hand.

Just as soon as the shorts had been shifted to around his ankles she took no time in gripping him firmly in her hand. Delicately she pumped him a couple of times, squeezing just to add enough pressure and enjoying the way Booth was becoming more aggressive.

Pulling himself up from her breast their lips met again, tongue dancing while his hands snaked down to pull down her bikini bottoms. A single hand rubbed against her bare sex, causing her to moan before her legs were parted and he slid home.

Moans and groans of pleasure echoed loudly through the outdoor area as he returned to her while she muffled her moans of pleasure against his neck, biting and licking the flesh there.

The air around them seemed to crackle with the intensity of the passion between them as they became in synchronization with each other. Temperance was the one to come first, letting out a few desperate moans that elevated into a single wail of pleasure containing her partner's name. Brennan's walls fluttered around him, pumping him dry and with a final thrust he growled before spilling into her.

The couple slowly came back from their mind blowing highs, the anthropologist smiling at him almost shyly before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"So why don't we continue this somewhere more private?" Brennan purred in his ear, snaking her tongue around his earlobe before re-adjusting herself and climbing from the pool.

Booth's jaw dropped instantly, eyes watching her ass sway from side to side as she picked up both their towels. Nothing could stop him now.

* * *

**A/N: So did you all like it? Does this make up for lack of updates? Any suggestions for I? (: Next fic to update is the last chapter of **_That Little Black Dress_


	9. Ice

**A/N: I though it would be a good idea to update, I've done a follow up chapter to _Hot_. The word Ice was suggested by EmmyMay and hotforteacher3. Big thanks to them for the suggestion and to everyone else who reviewed and stuck with this series. I'm having a really bad case of procrastination and writer's block lately so this probably isn't as good as it usually would be. I really want to improve on my writing but I doubt that's happening. Anyway, enough ranting. Here's the latest chapter, I don't own any Bones characters. Hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Bones wait up!" Booth called out to his partner, stepping over the two towels she had carelessly dropped in front of the door of her apartment. Closing the door softly behind him, the agent glanced around. Although he had been in her personal space countless times before this time it seemed different almost.

His brown eyes scanned around for her familiar figure, eyes following every sway of her hips as she strode off into the kitchen, the bikini which was still soaked from earlier (as well as other parts of her anatomy) stuck to her figure, showing off all her curves.

"Do you want a drink Booth?" Temperance questioned with a smile as she leant against the fridge.

"That's not all I want Bones." Booth taunted in reply, raising his eyebrows playfully which made her erupt in laughter.

"That sounds extremely promising Seeley." Brennan replied, turning back around to open the fridge and search for a cold beverage for the two of them.

While she was distracted, Booth strode towards the kitchen, his feet sticking to the linoleum kitchen tiles before capturing her waist in two hands. She gasped in surprise, pressing back into his body and smiling up at him. One of his hands left her waist and reached up until he found what he was looking for while his lips met hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

The kiss ended abruptly with a sudden squeal as an ice cube ran slowly down her back, melting as it made contact with the heated skin. Closing the fridge she turned around to face him, face flushed.

"I was thinking we could cool down a bit." Booth replied with a smirk, bringing the ice cube to tease along her lips before she took it into her mouth, standing up on tippy toes before letting their lips touch again.

A shiver ran through the agent's body at the cold contact, their lips sought out each other's with a new renowned passion, the frozen cube slowly melting between them until their lips made contact.

Retrieving another ice cub from the tray while the other hand worked the back of her bikini top undone where it fell to the floor. Booth traced along her neck and collar bone with the frozen treat, grinning at the way she arched into the touch and let out a soft moan. He leant his head in, tongue darting out to lick along the watery path that had been left, sucking on the skin.

Her hands instantly made their way into his hair, tugging on the small strands of hair while her fingers dug into his scalp. Grabbing yet another ice cube from behind her, the agent ran it softly against one breast, grinning as she shuddered and moaned in response. Her coral nipples perking up at the cold sensation.

He ran the ice cube slowly around one breast, moving along the underside of the globe before teasingly making his way towards her nipple. Booth's tongue followed the path of the ice cube, Brennan's hips rocking forward while she released louder moans, slowly becoming impatient.

Before Booth knew what was happening, a similar cold sensation made him shudder, suddenly aware that she was running an ice cube along his neck and chest.

"A little warning?" The agent chastised and she grinned in response.

"And like you gave me any warning in the first place?" the anthropologist retorted, but it died on her lips as another ice cube ran along her breast, following similar motions.

Brennan's hands clawed up and down his back, fingering the waistband of his shorts before letting them pool to his ankles. Grabbing another cube from behind her while he lavished her breasts she ran it up and down his chest, grinning as he bucked against her, the hard evidence of his arousal pressing firmly against her creamy thigh.

Booth's fingers hooked into the hem of her bikini panties, tugging them down and teasing along her stomach with an ice cube. She shuddered and cursed, pressing kisses against his neck, one hand moving down to caress over his erection, grinning at the hiss that left his lips.

As the ice cube melted, Booth knelt down, grinning up at her before licking along the trail the ice cube had left, pressing a soft kiss to her navel before moving down lower. Booth pressed another kiss right above her clit, causing her to buck forward in need before gasping as he sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth.

"_Ohh… Booth…"_ Temperance moaned, her head falling back while her eyes rolled back into her head. Booth used a single digit to tease along her folds, pleased to find her already soaked before spreading the moisture up towards her clit.

Brennan continued to moan louder, her hips rocking forward in her eagerness, chanting her partner's name continuously. She pressed further against the two fingers that curled back into het g-spot, feeling her orgasm start to bubble up in her stomach.

"_Booth… Booth! _S-Stop please…. I want to feel you inside of me…" she begged breathlessly, eyes widened as he removed his fingers from inside of her before licking them clean.

Grabbing her hips, Booth helped her up onto the counter, sliding home instantly and tearing relieved groans from both their throats.

The couple fell into a familiar rhythm as he thrust into her faster and faster picking up the pace. Her walls started to flutter around him and the agent didn't hesitate for a second, jackhammering into her before reveling in the desperate cry of pleasure that left her sweet little lips as she came, milking him dry.

They rested against the counter, regaining their breath as they slowly rode out their orgasm. Brennan grabbed a ice cube form the counter, sucking it into her lips before meeting Booth's, knowing that the day was far from over.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know~! Any suggestions for J?**


	10. Jeans

**A/N:** **Apologies for not updating like I should have been, I've been so busy with school work and my Grandmother's in hospital. I've been suffering through writer's block so this probably isn't the best. I haven't written a BB fic in a while so here we go~! Thanks to ****moonserenity089 ****for the suggestion. I don't own the Bones characters at all.**

* * *

He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but as the agent walked into the office his jaw dropped instantly. His partner was bent over her desk, ass shaking from side to side as she fiddled with items on her desk, completely unaware that he had even walked in the room.

Booth stood there, the words that had formed on his lips had instantly died as his eyes ran appreciatively over her tight, jean-clad ass. His lips absentmindedly ran over his lips and he coughed to catch her attention, staring at the ground.

The anthropologist spun around and smiled, leaning back against her desk. In that gaze, the agent couldn't help but notice the glint in her eyes that he had known in the four months they had been dating. That same look only appeared when she was thinking about something devious. Something that most likely included him.

As he visibly gulped, Booth noticed the way the seductive smile widened further. Something was definitely different about her, almost as if there was a new found confidence that had emboldened her all of a sudden.

"Morning Booth." She exclaimed, her voice as sweet as honey before she turned back around and re-arranged the items on her desk once again.

"M-Morning Bones." Booth replied, cursing inwardly to himself as he stuttered and noticing the way Brennan let out a soft laugh at his stutter.

"Something the matter?" Brennan spun around now, pressing herself further back against the desk, trying to act as innocent as possible but it wasn't going to fool him.

"You seem just a little too cheerful for a Monday morning." Booth accused, taking a couple of steps forward. "Not saying that I don't want you to be happy this morning or anything but something seems different." He continued to ramble, brow creasing at the way she laughed once again.

Stepping even further into her personal space than probably needed, the agent captured her face in-between two hands and pulled her towards him. Their lips met softly before Booth tugged on her bottom lip teasingly, grumbling at the way she pulled away regrettably, hands resting on his chest and pushing back slightly.

"Well the other day I went out on one of my 'Girl Days' with Angela the other day an-"

"Jesus Christ Bones, please don't say you told her anything about our personal life again." Booth hissed, staring down at her.

"I can't reveal any secrets of the Girl Day Booth. It's the code." She replied with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her chin in defiance. "Besides, you should be thanking her. If it wasn't for talking about our personal life I wouldn't be wearing these new jeans that you seem to have such an interest in." she purred with a smirk.

Booth looked down at her aghast, stepping closer and cupping her ass in two palms and squeezing roughly through the jeans ripping a soft moan from her throat.

"Why'd you bother buying new jeans for anyway? If it was to change your appearance I like you the way you are." Ducking his head down, the agent trailed soft kisses against the exposed, creamy skin of her neck and she whimpered in response.

"I-I like to surprise you Booth…"Brennan replied breathlessly, letting out a gasp as he raked his teeth over her pulse point.

"Oh you like to surprise me huh baby?" Booth questioned huskily, eyes turning a dark shade of onyx. "How's this for surprises?"

Without any warning, one of the hands that were resting against her ass slowly snaked their way to the front of the jeans. Rubbing softly against her mound through the jeans and feeling the heat that was starting to become apparent even through the denim.

"B-Booth what are you?" she questioned but it was cut off as their lips met once again, his tongue pressing for entrance and entwining with her own.

Undoing the buttons and zipper of the jeans, the agent slid his hand past the jeans and over the fabric of her silk panties. Running a finger experimentally over the slit of the silk only to find her absolutely soaked.

"As much as I love these jeans, I like what's underneath them even more." He whispered against her ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe.

Pushing her panties to the side, the agent carefully pushed two fingers into her soaked heat grinning at the way her walls clenched around him. She let out a breathless sigh, leaning against him completely.

Booth continued to pump his fingers in and out of Brennan, watching the way her lips were parted as she continued to gasp and moan her approval, her hips grinding down onto his fingers while his thumb toyed with her clit.

"_Fuck yes yes yes yes…. Faster!"_ the anthropologist begged, panting against his neck.

Booth couldn't help but comply, pressing his thumb harder against her clit while inserting a third finger into her and curling them backwards against her g-spot.

"_O-Oh… God… Booth Booth… I-I'm coming,"_ Brennan moaned, letting out a breathless moan as her walls clenched around his fingers and resting against him as the orgasm continued to wrack her body, wave after wave.

The agent carefully did up her jeans, pressing a kiss to her temple and her lips to help her recover. A soft knock at the door caught their attention and Booth whipped around to notice Angela Montengero leaning against the door with a smirk.

"I just came to see if Bren wanted to go to lunch, but if you're both busy maybe I'll come back later." The artist exclaimed, laughing at Booth's shocked face.

"She's all your Ange. I was just leaving." Booth stuttered, moving to rush from her office as quickly as possible. "I'll see you later Bones!"

Just as he was about to leave, the agent turned back to Angela and mumbled.

"Thanks for the jeans, maybe you could convince her to buy more. They worked like a charm."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review~! Any suggestions for K?**


	11. Kinky

**A/N: So despite the fact I've been busy studying for my end of year exams coming up, I thought I'd write another chapter. Apologies for it being very short, I couldn't sleep and this was the only way for me to get to sleep. Also sorry if it's OOC, I haven't written Bones fan fiction in a long time. I'll probably update more after I finish school. Hope this tides you all over in the meanwhile. This is a sequel for Blindfold  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of these characters. **

* * *

Even though it had felt like only a few days maybe even weeks ago, Brennan knew that revenge was imminant when it came Seeley Booth. After all she figured that it was only fair to be in a compromising and similar position like he had been in, tugging on her wrists to experiment with the silk that bound them to the wooden headboard. The anthropologist had to rely on her sense of hearing to get her through as much to her annoyance a matching silk band had been wrapped around her eyes.

Before he even spoke, Temperance felt a dip from the other side of the bed that made her gasp; the hairs on her body standing upright as a presense hovered above her. Booth's familiar lips brushed softly against her own, capturing them in a kiss that she was barely able to reciprocate as he pulled away in an instant.

A disgruntled noise left her lips as he chuckled at her response, the pads of his fingers running tenderly along her cheek before skimming down her exposed collarbones.

"You look absolutely stunning when you're laid out like this for me Bones." Booth admitted and she could sense the smile that bloomed across his features.

Her mind however was more focused on his wandering hand that had now captured a ripe nipple between forefinger and thumb, teasing the nub. A groan sounded from the back of her throat as she pulled against the ties that once again bound her hands.

All of this was _unfair_ she was dying to pull him into her embrace, her hands were itching at the thought just so she could feel every muscle under her fingertips and examine him like she might do one of her skeletons at the Jeffersonian. Temperance Brennan was never one to be outdone, hating the power he held over her in that moment. Much to her surprise, the anthropologist found herself a little aroused at being under Special Agent Seeley Booth's control, her body involuntarily shuddered at the thought; a chuckle erupting from Booth's lips that had now found the creamy expanse of her neck.

His lips nipped eagerly at the skin, bringing her back to reality as he sought out the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. The simple action made her cry out in pleasure, tugging again in the ties in her frustration and hips rocking up to suddenly meet his.

Brennan froze suddenly against him suddenly realizing that he was absolutely naked whilhe'she was all tied up and there was _nothing_ she could do about it.

A hand smoothed across the flat plane of her stomach and her hips rocked up to meet it only to be disappointed as the hand veered to the side.

"Booth." she growled warningly, writhing beneath him as lips peppered kisses along her breasts before wrapping them around her nipples and all coherent thought ceased.

The anthropologist's eyes shut behind the silk as she lost herself to the sensations that were slowly sending her body into overdrive, a thumb slowly brushing her clit caught her attention; sparking a new rush of moisture to her center.

"Enjoying yourself?" The agent whispered against her ear, emphasizing his statement with a tug on her lobe.

"Booth..." her voice was more desperate this time, the arousal becoming unbearable. His fingers were _so_ close to where she needed them yet they felt so far at the same time.

"Yes Bones?" Booth replied amusedly, his ministrations stopping and earning a groan from the anthropologist's lips.

_"Touch me_. _Please." _she begged now, soft pants and moans erupting from her lips as the finger at her clit worked a little faster; moisture flooding now embarrassingly to her center.

"Ah, so polite. Well I guess since you asked so nicely."

With that two fingers instantly slid into her tight, heat and relieved groans came from both of them. Brennan's hips rocked up to meet them with a sudden eagerness, head tossing back against the pillow as he smoothed the moisture over her clit before adding another digit to the mix.

The arousal was slowly becoming overwhelming the lips positioned at her neck becoming more feisty as he bit at her skin before smoothing the sore skin with the soft flick of his tongue.

"Come for me Bones."

The simple request made her cry out as her head tossed against the pillow while her thighs clenched and trembled against the hand positioned at them. Brennan found herself lost in oblivion, her world shattered into a million bliss filled pieces.

The agent's fingers continued to work her through her orgasm and she finally opened her eyes only to meet the dark onyx of his own. Brennan was surprised, her eyes adjusting after being kept behind the tie, pleased to find that her hands had been realeased also.

She sat up the few centimeters to meet his lips in a loving kiss, her thin fingers weaving into his hair before skimming down his back.

A grunt left Booth's lips as she instantly reversed their positions smirking as she straddled him and affectively kept him pinned down.

"I think there's some unfinished business to attend to Agent Booth." she purred her voice as soft as velvet before kissing him roughly and in that instant both of them knew the night would be far from over.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? Lemme know in a review. Any suggestions for L? :D**


	12. Lips

**A/N: Sorry for going on hiatus so much and not actually writing anything in a while. I've been so busy studying and having mental breakdowns for my last few exams so fanfiction has been the last thing on my mind. I felt bad for updating however so here's L, suggested by an anon. Thanks anon!**

**Two more exams to go thank God!**

**I don't own these characters.**

From the very first day Special Agent Seeley Booth had met the one and only Anthropologist Temperance Brennan he knew that those lips of hers were not only good for sprouting facts about bones and forensic anthropology. He always suspected there was something more about them, even when they argued over the pettiest things; no good could ever come from her lips.

Well there was one exception and Booth was only just discovering what good talents that _his_ Bones possessed with her _ohsotalented_ mouth that was currently proving every assumption he possibly held absolutely correct as it was wrapped around his cock.

His hands instantly laced into her beautiful auburn locks in his pleasure begging under his breath that she'd at least locked the door of her office and that there were actually no security cameras in her office otherwise who ever was going to watch the security tape was probably in for a surprise and a good show at the same time.

The agent's hips thrust towards her mouth as she knelt near him at the end of the couch, her tongue swirling over the head of him causing a loud groan to tumble from his lips. Booth felt like he was in heaven, sneaking a glance down at her as she smirked up at him her hands resting at the base of him before taking him just a little bit more into her mouth.

"Jesus… Bones…" he grumbled, hands fisting tighter into her hair and giving a soft tug; still worried that he might hurt her in the process. But the smile that was plastered across the anthropologist's face said otherwise as she smoothed her hand over the base of him and gave a tug that made his hips jerk forward in surprise.

Booth kept his eyes closed while his head rested back against the head of the couch any words that made it to his mouth died instantly as she continued her ministrations; too lost in his pleasure. The only distinguishable noises made were moans, groans, grunts and soft whispers of his name.

On a soft pop the agent only then noticed that she'd stopped her ministrations and he slowly lifted an eyelid only for it to shut straight closed again as her teeth teasingly nipped his upper thigh. In that moment he could come to the only conclusion that she was going to be the _absolute_ death of him.

"Bones… what are you doing?" he questioned, attempting to sit upright as much as possible while she continued to nibble at his thigh.

Brennan's head shot up instantly, a sweet almost innocent smile spread across her face while her eyes told a completely different tale. The cerulean blue had darkened to an almost navy colour, her hand unconsciously smoothing along his thigh only proving to intensify his arousal tenfold.

"I'm seeing how long you'll last." She explained as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "It's an experiment." Brennan added with a smile and before Booth could even object she'd wrapped that talented mouth back around him again.

The agent was suddenly at her mercy again one hand fisting in her hair while the other gripped at the upholstery of the couch until his knuckles turned white. All he could feel was the pleasure that surged through his body with every swipe of her tongue over the head of him or the way her head bobbed against him.

Just as soon as the pleasure returned Brennan pulled back again, watching him with curious eyes and a devilish smirk as she determined his reaction only to continue as though nothing had happened. This continued for what seemed an unbearable eternity until his hands fisted that tightly in her hair that he tugged just enough to pull her head up, their faces inches from each other.

"Bones... You're killing me here. I've had enough, make me come." He demanded as calmly as his ragged breathing would allow him, hands stroking over the sides of her face.

Their lips met in a slow kiss her tongue running over his bottom lip and demanding entry that he allowed their tongues meeting causing a shudder of pleasure down his spine. Brennan pulled back abruptly, her lips tugging up in a smile before she slinked down and took him in her mouth for a final time.

Booth groaned louder now, knowing how close he was to release and just the thought of her talented lips wrapped around his cock again set him off. His fingers laced into his hair as he came, pumping into her mouth and tugging as softly as possible on the strands.

When he came back to reality he found her lips pressed to his, faintly tasting himself on her lips when they pulled back his lips sought out the soft skin of her neck, hands skimming along her arms.

"Well you know…" the anthropologist whispered breathlessly as he nipped at the sensitive spot where her ear and neck connected. "We do still have twenty minutes on our lunch break." She suggested as he tugged on the hem of her work pants.

The suggestion coming from her heavenly lips sounded absolutely perfect to him.

**A/N: So what did we all think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review? Any suggestion for M? **


	13. Mint

**A/N: So since I've been really bored lately I decided to write another chapter of this. Inspired by the lovely ****Vesja****. I feel in a really Christmas mood at the moment and since I'll be working in the Christmas department at my work this just had to be written. Hope it's okay~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own little plots. They belong to their respective owners.**

Seeley Booth ran a hand over his weary face as he walked back towards his office, a bland cup of coffee in his hand in an attempt to keep him up in order to finish the remainder of his paperwork. A majority of agents had already left, going home early in order to get ready for Christmas buying presents for family due to the fact there was only two days left. The thought made him grumble in annoyance, wishing he could be at home with _his Bones_ to celebrate the upcoming days until Christmas together.

However as soon as the agent entered his office he seemed to gain more than he had bargained for, almost dropping the Styrofoam cup to the floor and spilling coffee all over his office carpet. In that moment not only did Booth realize he was probably one of the luckiest men in the world to have none other than Temperance Brennan perched on his desk, in an off the shoulder red dress much like a female version of Santa Claus' outfit that rode up to the tops of her thighs a white fluff hem and a matching hat to complete the whole outfit. He was beginning to see the benefits of staying back late and doing paperwork, eyes roaming appreciatively over her body.

"Merry Christmas Booth." The anthropologist purred from the desk, her cerulean eyes flashing in her excitement as she watched him from her position.

If Booth thought the outfit could be any worse his assumptions were wrong, freezing as he noticed the mint candy cane that she had her pretty little lips wrapped around. _She was going to be the absolute death of him._

He sniffed at the air catching the faint scent of mint in the room that was practically radiating from her, smiling _ohsoinnocently_ at him from the desk.

"I hope this wasn't too early of a Christmas gift…" she murmured, her tongue swirling over the treat as he resisted the urge to groan at the action.

"No…"he replied, stumbling over his words as he tried to answer her; too taken back by the image in front of him. "It's perfect Bones."

The agent stepped towards the desk, boxing her in between the hard wood and his body; placing the coffee as far back on the desk as possible as to not spill it over his paperwork or on neither of them. His lips brushed hers momentarily, hands moving up to fist in her auburn locks as she pulled the sweet treat from between her lips; letting it dangle from her fingers.

As soon as their lips met Booth felt a spark of arousal that ran through his body, pulling her closer into the kiss as his tongue ran along her sticky bottom lip; the mixed scent of Temperance Brennan and mint candy filling his senses. It was his _favourite._

Their tongues fought for dominance as he pressed her further against the desk, fingers skimming softly against the nape of her neck; finally pulling back and grinning as her eyes darkened the familiar shade of indigo whenever she was aroused.

He bent his head down, pressing his lips along her collarbone and enjoying the soft sigh that emanated from her; snaking his tongue out along the skin pleasantly surprised at the minty taste that he gained from the simple action. Booth's hands rested firmly on her thighs, grinning as she writhed a little in impatience on the desk; moving to press his lips to her own again.

His smile mimicked her own devilish grin watching in amusement as she brought the candy cane to her lips again and ran her tongue along it, winking innocently at him. An idea blossomed in the agent's head as he moved the hand that wasn't busy stroking along her thigh to capture the sticky treat between thumb and forefinger.

Kneeling between her legs he watched the curiosity that blossomed on her features running it along the smooth skin of her inner thighs, his tongue sneaking out to collect the sticky trail it left behind. The moan that suddenly erupted from her lips was more than enough acknowledgement for him to continue, even more so as her hands fisted into his hair and her nails digging into his scalp.

He hiked the skirt unceremoniously up around her waist, mouth watering at the barely there bright red g-string (of course she'd stuck to a theme) resting right over her center. The agent could just make out the wet patch on the material, running the candy along it softly, beaming at the noises she made above him.

Pushing the offending material aside, he ran a single finger across her slit pleased when a perfect amount of wetness collected on his index finger; smoothing it over her clit. Carefully he brought the candy cane to her center, pressing it against her clit to replace his finger before easing it slowly into her, noting the way her legs tried to press together. He used his spare hand to keep her thighs parted, staring a slow rhythm with the candy inside of her; eyes widening at the moisture that trickled out from her center.

Booth leant forward, swiping his tongue over her clit to add to the stimulation that made her body tremble in pleasure knowing she would soon be reaching her climax; thrusting the treat faster and faster. The sounds she made above him were music to his ears a mixture of pants, groans and ignoring the slight pain of her nails digging into his scalp.

With a final swipe of his tongue over her clit she screamed her pleasure and his name as she came, her legs convulsing against the desk. He pulled the candy cane from her, smoothing his thumb over her now sensitive bud as she rode out her orgasm. The agent smiled up at her, bringing the candy cane to his lips and licking along it collecting the mint flavor and her juices.

The anthropologist looked down at him with a dazed smile, her eyes glazed over from the orgasm she'd just received accepting his lips in a soft kiss.

"As much as I love to celebrate the holidays, how about we go spread some more Christmas cheer at home?"

**A/N: So what did we all think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know~ Any suggestions for N? I'm sure you all have some~**


	14. Nailpolish

**A/N: Well well look who's updating. No but seriously I apologize for not updating lately. I've had major writer's block and I've pretty much been working constantly which is kinda fun. This one was inspired by ****Vesja ****and I haven't really thought it over much but hopefully this will all tide you over. References to 2x08. I haven't watched Bones in so long, I feel like such a bad Bones fan ;A;  
I'd just like to say that I don't own Booth or Brennan unfortunately.**

As soon as his partner walked into her office Booth could only freeze on his position on her couch, the manila folder in his hands almost falling from his fingers. The agent had to close his mouth instantly worried he'd look foolishly enough like a fish gaping for air, gulping visibly.

It wasn't as though Temperance Brennan had changed her looks drastically, clad in the usual button up white blouse and jeans but it was the dark red nail polish that had Seeley Booth reeling in surprise. Memories came flooding back in an instant of their trip to Vegas, the low cut red dress and the equally sexy black dress she'd worn that he'd had the pleasure of zipping up for her. Even now he could feel the soft material against his fingertips and the simple though made him shudder in delight.

The multiple times they'd transformed into Roxy and Tony were still burned into the agent's memory for what he probably figured would be an eternity, that day he'd seen another side of Temperance Brennan. Behind all her brains and the facts that seemed to spill simply from her sweet little lips was a saucy, seductive side that could make any man drool over her with a click of her fingers. Unfortunately for him, Booth was the only person who had actually seen both sides of her and it made him wonder whether under different circumstances his partner could become such a seductive woman.

As soon as she'd walked out of the bathroom in the little black dress Booth had resisted every temptation to make a move on her in the hotel room, his fingers itching the moment they touched the material of her tight dress; to take her against the wall of their hotel room. The devilish smirk she'd worn in the gym, the way she saucily pulled the roll of bills from her bra had sent his mind into the gutter automatically and it'd surprised him straight away.

Even now as he noticed the delicate nail polish on her fingers did he wish that he could have taken her right then and there in the hotel, to hike up the dress; take her against the wall until she screamed for him. Only to repeat the cycle over and over again, the red nails raking down his back as she came or pumping him in her hands; anything to experience that same pleasure over and over with _her._

Seeley Booth wasn't really sure how long he'd been staring into space but it was long enough to make an impatient Brennan snap him out of his gaze with a click of her fingers in front of his face, a cute frown spread on her features as she looked down at him; obviously concerned.

"Booth?" she questioned, oblivious to the agent's mindset as he finally came back to reality. "Are you okay? You've been staring into space for sometime." The anthropologist added, her hands resting on her hips that were cocked out to the side.

The agent laughed embarrassedly, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a perfectly good excuse other than _'I was actually fantasizing about our trip to Vegas with a alternative happy ending.' _A wave of relief washed over him at the sound of his cell on his belt, instantly answering only to be commanded back to his own office to sort out the rest of the paperwork they'd received on a recent case. Gulping down his previous thoughts Booth stood upright before hanging up the phone and shooting her an apologetic smile, handing over the folder.

"That was a call about the case… uh Sweets has more paperwork for me to look over." He stumbled over his words suddenly, mentally cursing himself for doing so before letting out a small chuckle.

"I'll see you later Bones." He added, rushing as quickly as possible out of the office before any other thoughts could possibly reach him; wondering how he'd ever be able to face her and the bright red nail polish without his mind entering the gutter.

**A/N: So what did we all think? Like it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review. Sorry it's so short though it's the only thing I could come up with on such short notice. Any suggestions for O? c:**


	15. Orgasm

**A/N: My apologies for not updating as much as usual, I've been busy with working and writer's block has struck again. Not sure how much I'll be able to write due to having Japanese classes coming up in the next few weeks. Massive apologies for the fact that this is so short, rushed and probably OOC, I haven't watched Bones in ages so I'm not really used to the characters. Sadly, I don't own them however but I hope you enjoy this~  
I'd also like to take the time to thank everyone for so many reviews, I can't believe I have 75~ Thank you all so much! :)  
If you have any suggestions for P lemme know please~ **

* * *

Temperance Brennan felt her thighs quiver in anticipation the moment he whispered the four simple words into her ear, letting his warm tongue graze along the lobe before adding a playful nip.

"My bed now Bones."

The anthropologist found herself pinned against his bed lost in her own pleasure as his hands roamed seeming to be everywhere at once, Booth's lips pressed soft kisses along the creamy skin of her neck before peppering them along her jawline. With each soft caress or touch, Brennan could practically feel herself melting in his arms while a shiver ran down her spine only to end at her core and her toes; making them curl.

The auburn beauty arched off the bed letting out a soft groan as his lips found her breasts, nipples peaked and begging for attention. Her eyes rolled back into her head the moment he wrapped his lips around them, the pleasure coursing through her body once again. Although she knew that it wasn't possible to die of an orgasm, Temperance Brennan figured that being in bed with the one and only Special Agent Seeley Booth was just close enough for her liking.

Her slender hands weaved into his short strands of hair, nails digging into his scalp showing her approval the moment his teeth smoothed over one sensitive peak before trailing kisses along her toned stomach. Brennan watched through hooded eyelids, groaning as a warm breath rained down along her already soaked entrance; parting her thighs with his hands.

The moment Booth's lips moved closer to her core Brennan felt her hands move instantly to the bed sheets, gripping them between her slender fingers. It felt like an eternity had passed before his tongue slowly circled her clit, two fingers thrusting inside her at a steady pace. The anthropologist could slowly feel herself on the brink, gasps and moans being torn from her delicate throat as he curled the digits inside her to hit back against her g-spot.

Brennan barely registered the fact that she'd gone over the edge until she let out a sudden scream mixed with the agent's name, her head was spinning while wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over her. The auburn beauty groaned as she rode out her orgasm, raising a brow the moment Booth's head popped up between her thighs. An arrogant smirk was framed on his features, meeting his now onyx eyes which sparkled mischievously. The gaze gave Brennan all she needed to know, the wetness between her thighs increasing knowing that the night was far from over.


End file.
